


One More Page

by RoonCoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring, Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel has to take care of Sam, Comfort, M/M, Sam Winchester is Loved, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Sam overworks himself, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel Creations Challenge, Softness, Stressed out Sam, bc Sams a dumbass, domestic?, mildly domestic, sastielcc, softttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonCoon/pseuds/RoonCoon
Summary: Sam is worried about his brother and does the patented Winchester tactic of disregarding his own health and working himself exhausted.Castiel takes care of his dumb boyfriend.





	One More Page

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was "One More" and "📓"

    Sam was always a very studious person. In college, he was always able to pull all-nighters to finish his papers on time. Sometimes before a deadline even approached.

    Those papers had always been based off his classes whether it be law or an extracurricular. But now he was up all night studying for real life. Ways to kill vampires, ghouls, ghosts, werewolves, wendigos. His head was a library in itself, a “walking encyclopedia” as Dean had so eloquently put it.

 

_       Dean _ .

 

    He was the reason Sam was up so late now. Studying various ways to expel beings from humans. Holy exorcisms that in theory may have worked, but no matter how much the men of letters had stalked up on such topics they would've never been prepared for archangels. Those sons of bitches were tougher than anything Sam had faced in his whole sad life and it frustrated him to no end. Now after weeks of hardly any sleep and long nights washed with liquor the brunette's hair was dirty, his face unshaven, and his limbs were aching.

    After the showdown with Lucifer, Michael was supposed to have hit the road but of course, the brothers had been double-crossed. When had they not been? Sam’s brief moment of bliss seeing that dick of an archangel burn out in front of his eyes had been the happiest he'd been in...god knows how long. That sweet, sweet moment had been taken all too soon when Michael took his brother over. Stole him from Sam and Cas and Jack. Now he was wearing Dean to the prom, so to say.

 

   That was a dance none of them wanted to attend. Castiel was working tirelessly to help the youngest Winchester around the clock Jack grace had been stripped from him and now he hard time getting a swing thrown at him without collapsing. But no matter what they did it seemed that Michael was always a step ahead, just out of reach. Sam pushed away from his table, grunting and rubbing his ever-changing eyes. Tonight they were dark, not at all the bright or vibrant green and hazel his angelic partner had come to adore. The text he was reading had started burning his eyes a little and he figured it was a dead end anyway. 

 

   Sam gently pushed his composition book of notes away from him, as if making more space on the table would ease the heavy ache he felt in his bones. He looked around the mostly empty library. There were a few people milling about who had hard times sleeping. Coming from an apocalyptic world like that tended to have that effect on people.

  Sam was searching for a particular person though, his boyfriend to be exact. He knew he was probably busy with Jack. The Winchester considered taking a break, going to see what was left of his little family. But then who would be working to find Dean? He shook the thought of a break from his head, looking back to the texts in front of him. He felt stuck and hopeless, staring at the useless glyphs and spells. But he dove right back in, determined to save his brother for the umpteenth time.

 

   Castiel tried to be helpful but he'd resigned to helping his son out with his newfound gracelessness. He had been human at one point, so he sort of understood what the nephil was going through. Feeling weak, disappointing, and especially emotional. That human part of Castiel had never really gone away. The emotions and longing. It had driven the seraph to tell Sam how he felt about him romantically. It had been quite the amusing conversation, and looking back on it was almost like watching one of the poorly made romcoms Jack and Dean were enamored with. Castiel had fidgeted with his fingers, explaining in great detail how Sam was his peanut butter and jelly sandwich of humanity, how precious the human was to him and how much he really did love him. Sam of course assumed his angelic friend was just being kind, smiling and saying “You're like a best friend Cas, I feel the same.” to which the frustrated angel had shaken his head, grabbing his hands with a nearly dramatic flare, stressing his words “No Sam, I  _ love _ you More than a friend.” To which the dumbfounded man had stared at the being in front of him for a solid 30 seconds before piecing it together. With a soft “ _ oh _ ” and lots of emotional stress being relieved they'd shared a kiss. The memory was something Castiel held dear to his heart and though he wouldn't admit it, he did enjoy telling it to Jack. 

 

   Castiel had just finished putting his son, of sorts, to bed, reminding him that humans got cold and needed rest. That it would help the healing process. Jack was all too happy to sleep curled up with his moose plush Dean teasingly bought for him. Dean had made wisecracks in the small gas station store they'd stopped in once, saying how since Jack was still a newborn that he deserved a plushie. Jack had accepted the gift graciously, fondly naming the dinky moose Sam, after his surrogate father.

 

_     Dean _ .

 

   Castiel felt the soft ache in his chest at the fact his friend wasn't even near the bunker they had all come to regard silently as  _ Home _ . He knew his partner had been working tirelessly to give all the people from the other universe a sense of belonging and safety here in the bunker. It’d gotten so crowded recently and it was almost annoying now that Castiel couldn't just walk Sam into their makeshift flower bed and kiss him without being gawked at by some of the new patrons. 

 

   The blue-eyed angel put a finger to his plush lips, wondering idly where his lover was anyway. He made a beeline to the library, a frown forming on his tired face as his suspicions were confirmed. Even exhausted and staring at a book with the most intensely worried look Sam was still such a gorgeous man. Sun-tanned skin that was revealed to be freckled in certain places by sunlight, framed by gentle brown waves of hair, the sides untucked and brushing his sharp jawline. He was strong, tall, broad-shouldered and one of the kindest souls Castiel ever had the privilege of seeing. Despite everything he'd been through, all he'd been destined for, he still managed to be one of the most compassionate and selfless beings hed ever met. Besides Jesus maybe, but that was a different story for a whole nother day.  Cas came over slowly, a gentle hand sliding onto Sam's shoulder. He jumped a bit at the contact, seeming to relax when he recognized the hand's owner, 

 

  “Hey, Cas..”

“Hello, Sam. You look tired, would you like to go to bed?”

   Castiel's fingers were gently rubbing into the hunter’s shoulder, head tilted in question. A simple headshake was what he got, Sam clicking his pen open and closed repeatedly. 

 

  “No..no, uh, I think I can get someplace with these notes tonight...Just give me one more minute, I'm almost done with this chapter.”

 

Castiel frowned, skeptical of Sam's methods of study. 

 

  “ I’ll make you something to eat and drink.” 

 

“O-oh, No Cas it's fine you don't have to-”

 

  “I'm aware I don't have to, but I'm going to.” 

   The angel padded off to the kitchen, making Sam a coffee and grabbing one of the little fruit pastries Dean liked so much since they reminded him of little pies. He made himself some tea, taking the time to add a liberal amount of honey. He returned to the table, setting down Sam's things. 

   Once presented with the little pastry Sam sort of eyed it for a long time, fingering the edges of the plastic like it was something sacred and delicate. He opted to just drink the coffee at first, mumbling a small thanks to his boyfriend. The divine man just nodded, shutting his tired observant eyes and sipping his tea, crisscrossed on the chair. 

 

   “Bed?”

“One more paragraph”

   A few more scribbles into his composition book.

“Bed?”

   “Just one more page..”

 

   Another page. A few pages really and some more scribbles. A slow sip of dwindling sweet tea. 

“...bed?”

   “One more chapter. Almost done with this chapter…”

 

 Castiel hummed his acknowledgment, taking their empty cups now and going back to the kitchen.

   When Castiel finally came back after washing their cups and putting them away Sam's head was slumped over the table. At first, panic arose in the angel's chest, hurrying over. It seemed to melt once he noticed the gentle snoring, a long line down the page from the word he had been writing. Castiel shed his trenchcoat, slinging it over his lover's shoulders. He took the pen, wiping pastry from the corner of Sams' lips with his thumb. Cas clicked closed his pen after writing down where exactly Sam seemed to be reading in the margins of his composition. He put some sticky notes in Sam's books before closing them and stacking them next to his notebook. Once the workspace was cleared he left for a moment, pulling back the blanket on their shared small bed. Sometimes Sam worried it wouldn't fit the two of them but they always tangled together in the perfect, space-conserving way.

   They had a lot of work cut out for them, but for now, Castiel figured his human had done quite enough. He brushed his fingers over the beginnings of a beard on Sams' cheek before gently lifting him from the chair. It really wasn't a chore to hold him despite their size difference. Thank goodness for heavenly strength. It pulled funny looks from the humans around them but Cas just gave a small smile, carrying the six foot four man to their room. Sam mumbled something to him on the way but the angel just hummed in response, setting him in bed, he roused Sam just enough for the youngest Winchester brother to undress, fingers stuttering on the button of his shirt, swaying in his boxers with a soft snore. Castiel made a fond noise as he helped Sam shed the flannel, Managing to put him in a sleep shirt before they fell back into bed. Cas cuddled up to the human, decked in one of Sams old shirts as he positioned them to put the taller man's head on his chest. 

   Sleep wasn't a necessity for the angel, but it never hurt to do it. Soon enough, fingers buried in medium length hair, Castiel was dozing off. Before his death, Castiel promised himself to wish for just one more night like this. Just one more and he'd be content. For now, this moment was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!I really wanna write more sastiel bc its really my main ship tbh so drop some ideas if youd like!!


End file.
